La traición
by Eien-Li
Summary: Siempre había sido una buena chica, pero no por eso esperaba que todo fuera de maravillas... sin embargo Shaoran, tu traición generó el mayor dolor en mi vida... ."Esta historia participa en el Reto '3 sentimientos y/o emociones' del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana"
1. Enojo

**¡Hola a todos! Sé que no he actualizado mi otra historia, pero me animé a escribir estos drabbles de Sakura y Shaoran… espero que les guste! **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen, sino a las geniales CLAMP. La trama es de mi autoría y…"Esta historia participa en el Reto '3 sentimientos y/o emociones' del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana"**

* * *

¡Lo sabía! ¡Shaoran me estaba engañando! Las últimas semanas había estado actuando extraño, conversaciones por teléfono a escondidas y salidas sospechosas.

Esa tarde lo había seguido y me encontraba espiándolo desde la acera de al frente. Mi novio entró a un café a juntarse con una chica de cabello negro hasta los hombros, quien le sonrió al momento que se sentaba frente a ella. Habían pasado más de una hora conversando, notando que de vez en cuando se reían amistosamente.

Estaba tan enojada y dolida con él porque lo amaba más que a todo, él era el amor de mi vida y todo había sido bueno entre nosotros, que no podía entender qué había pasado para que él se fuera a los brazos de otra mujer.

Quería gritarle, decirle tantas cosas, pero sabía que Shaoran odiaba las escenas en público y yo tampoco dejaría humillarme así, por lo que decidí volver a casa y no hacerme más daño.

Estaba decidido que él y yo ya no podríamos estar juntos.

Al llegar a casa no sabía qué hacer y necesitaba despejarme por lo que comencé a cocinar, ya que siempre había sido mi vía de escape. Quise hacer algo difícil, que requiriera de toda mi atención para no pensar en lo que estaría haciendo él.

Estaba revolviendo una mezcla cuando sentí la puerta cerrarse. No estaba lista para hacerle frente, simplemente no podía.

Sentí unas manos rodear mi cintura y su aliento cálido golpeaba mi cuello haciéndome estremecer. Cuanto odiaba que Shaoran tuviera ese poder sobre mí, toda su esencia me llamaba a estar con él.

"¿Cómo está mi chica preferida?" – Dijo amorosamente

Seguí en lo mío ignorándolo, ni siquiera le devolví el saludo.

Me llevé una mano al rostro para esconder una lágrima traicionera que amenazaba con delatar lo que pasaba.

"¿Qué tal estuvo la reunión?" – Dije como si nada. Esa era la excusa que había puesto.

"Aburrida, hubiera deseado no ir" – Contestó mientras me soltaba y se sacaba la corbata – "¿Qué tal tu tarde?"

No podía soportarlo más, odiaba que fuera tan caradura y me viera como una tonta. Apagué el fuego dejando la cocción a medias y volteé a encararlo.

Se puso serio al ver mi rostro que no denotaba alegría.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Deja de mentirme Shaoran, sé que no estabas en una reunión y que te juntaste con una chica en un café"

Se sorprendió al escucharme y tragó pesado sabiendo que había sido descubierto. El nudo en la garganta estaba impidiéndome respirar y no pude contener las lágrimas.

"Sak, escucha no es lo que piensas…"

"¡Deja de mentirme maldita sea! Lo sé todo, tus salidas extrañas, las llamadas"

Shaoran se acercó para calmarme, pero solo obtuvo mi rechazo.

"Estoy tan enojada contigo, dijiste que nunca me harías daño"

"De verdad que no entiendes, no es lo que piensas, deja que te explique…"

"¡No quiero nada de ti! ¡Vete, no quiero verte!" – Le grité saliendo de la cocina y encerrándome en mi habitación.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? Espero que sí y se animen a dejar sus comentarios. Cabe destacar que el drabble cuenta con 496 palabras ****sin contar las notas del inicio ni final.**

**Espero sus comentarios!**

**Eien-Li**


	2. Molestia

**Hola Hola! Aquí les traigo el segundo drabble de "La traición" Espero que lo disfruten! Y muchas gracias a los que se animaron a dejar un review =) Espero sus comentarios!**

* * *

¿En qué momento todo se había ido a la mierda? Había llegado rápido a casa sólo para poder estar con mi novia, pero de un momento a otro las cosas se complicaron.

Caminé hacia nuestra habitación para abrir la puerta, pero estaba con seguro. No era la primera vez que pasaba esto y tampoco la culpaba de que desconfiara de mi, ya que le había dado motivos suficientes al inicio de la relación.

Estaba enamorado de Sakura, pero un día que peleamos por una tontería se me ocurrió ir a un bar con mis amigos y embriagarme. Durante la noche una chica bastante sexy se colocó a mi lado y comenzó a hacer de las suyas. Al principio me negué, pero luego perdí la noción de lo que estaba ocurriendo y desperté a la mañana siguiente con la desconocida a mi lado.

Me sentí sucio y asqueado por la cagada que me había mandado y fue aun peor cuando llegué arrepentido a la casa de Sakura a contarle lo que había pasado. Me mandó a volar en el instante que le conté del engaño y estuvimos más de tres meses separados.

Me sentía miserable y toda mi vida se vino abajo al no tenerla conmigo, pero la vida me había dado otra oportunidad y comencé a quedar con ella como simples amigos. Obviamente la química entre nosotros no se había perdido y finalmente accedió nuevamente a ser mi novia.

Le prometí nunca más engañarla y que no le haría daño, le juré y le declaré mi amor a cada instante en que estuvimos juntos.

Si bien, yo había cometido un error en el pasado, me molestaba que después de tantos años ella hubiera sido capaz de seguirme por su inseguridad. Pensaba que todo estaba bien entre ella y yo, pero la desconfianza seguía rondándola.

"Sakura, por favor ábreme, conversemos las cosas, no es lo que piensas"

"Vete Shaoran, no quiero conversar contigo"

"No seas testaruda, deja explicarte"

"No quiero porque volverás a mentirme" – Cerré los puños con fuerza

"¿Mentirte? Si supieras por qué lo hice no estaríamos en esta situación, abre la puerta y hablemos como adultos" – Repuse duramente

De verdad que me fastidiaba su forma tan infantil de solucionar los problemas, la amaba demasiado, pero precisamente sus rabietas me molestaban por completo.

Me alejé frunciendo mi ceño y yéndome a la habitación de huéspedes cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Si lo que quería era molestarme lo había conseguido, odiaba estar rogándole siempre y que me sacara en cara el error que supuestamente ya estaba enterrado en el pasado.

Si no quería hablarme, pues bien, le daría en el gusto, porque no había hecho nada malo al juntarme con la dueña de la tienda de joyas más lujosas de todo Japón.

Porque sí, justamente este día iba a proponerle matrimonio a Sakura mostrándole el anillo que guardaba en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta.

Al parecer al día siguiente tendría que ir a devolverlo a la tienda.

* * *

_497 palabras_


	3. Lealtad

Al día siguiente salí del dormitorio, de Shaoran no había rastro alguno y supuse que estaba en la habitación de invitados. Caminé por el pasillo sintiéndome aún destrozada por la traición de mi novio.

Me senté en la silla del comedor y noté que su chaqueta se encontraba ahí. Sin pensarlo dos veces la tomé aspirando el perfume de Shaoran que tanto me encantaba.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y en mi cabeza sólo tenía la conclusión de que la culpable había sido yo, algo debía haber hecho mal para que terminaran así las cosas.

Las gotas salinas quedaron impregnadas en el cuello de la chaqueta y escondí mi cabeza entre mis piernas dejando salir toda la pena que sentía.

"No llores… por favor" – La voz de Shaoran logró sobresaltarme – "Te juro que se me parte el corazón verte así sin saber cómo sucedió todo"

"Creo que está bastante claro…" – Dije aún sosteniendo la prenda entre mi manos.

"Sé que no quieres explicaciones pero si aún me amas te pido que me escuches" – Shaoran caminó hasta situarse frente a mi – "Efectivamente andaba extraño estos días pero no porque estuviera con otra mujer"

Levanté mi vista hacia su rostro viendo el dolor reflejado en sus ámbares.

"La mujer que viste se llama Hana Suzuki y es la dueña de _jewel_, la cadena de empresas de joyería más grande de Japón" – Noté la indecisión al tomarme la mano, pero preferí guardar distancias evitando su contacto.

"Ella me estaba ayudando a elegir algo para una chica de quien estoy enamorado pero al parecer su desconfianza es tal que la cegó por completo"

Fruncí mi ceño sin entender lo que decía. Shaoran me arrebató la chaqueta y de su bolsillo sacó una cajita negra dejándola sobre la mesa.

"Si no me crees puedes deshacerte de lo que hay en esta caja, pero si aún me amas verás que todo irá diferente"

Lentamente acerqué mi mano hacia la caja y la abrí para encontrarme con algo que me dejó sin palabras.

Un hermoso anillo brillaba en todo su esplendor.

"Sakura Kinomoto ¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?"

Parpadeé confundida quedando en shock sin saber que decir. Todo este tiempo Shaoran había estado buscando un regalo para mí y yo la muy estúpida empecé a desconfiar de él. Tenía tanta frustración y rabia conmigo misma que comencé a llorar otra vez. Los ojos ámbares de Shaoran mostraron preocupación.

"A-acepto" – Dije poniéndome de pie abrazándolo con fuerza – "Lo siento tanto, yo no…" – Los sollozos no dejaban que pudiera hablarle bien

"Shh… tranquila, sólo te pido una cosa" – Dijo acariciando mi cabello

Me separé de él para poder verle el rostro.

"Prométeme que no volverás a desconfiar de mi, que sepas que no hay otra mujer a quien quiera a mi lado"

"Te lo prometo" – Dije sonriéndole – "Te amo, te amo, te amo" – Le repetí llenándolo de besos.

Shaoran sonrió y atrapó mi rostro entre sus manos – "Siempre seré leal a ti mi pequeña Sakura, siempre te amaré"

_500 Palabras_

He finalizado la última parte de estos 3 drabbles en donde cada uno mostraba un sentimiento en especial. Ojalá les haya gustado y ¡espero sus comentarios!

Eien-Li


End file.
